<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trials by made_of_lions_and_wolves333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940685">The Trials</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333'>made_of_lions_and_wolves333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Jalex - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there once laughter and PG movie feels, now there’s torches and pitchforks and ropes. And they run. </p>
<p>[ Jalex. another Witch Hunt AU ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Russo/Justin Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve sat like this many times before, together.</p>
<p>But this is the first time it’s a little different, with something else barely simmering underneath, and she catches his arm before he’s too far away from the cot and she tugs at him once more. "Don’t go."</p>
<p>The nightly wind howls through the cracks of their bare shelter. It almost sounds angry, which is just another reminder that the outside world has grown cold and hostile and mortals actually had started the witch hunt.</p>
<p>Where there once laughter and PG movie feels, now there’s torches and pitchforks and ropes. Angst and gore. He gives in after a second of hesitation; he’s as tired as she is, but willing to lower himself down alongside her. She naturally melts into him.</p>
<p>She just wants the warmth to stay. It’s just them, picking up the shattered pieces of their past and mourning too many deaths to count by now. They’re back to scrounging, back to the rundown parts of the city and out of the woods, back to outrunning the last pack of hunters who found them out.</p>
<p>Maybe, she should let Justin go back to his couch in the next room; and she knows that the thankful kiss she gave him on the mouth yesterday was a mere mistake, one that only happened in the heat of the moment, because of the adrenaline rush she felt from the chase.</p>
<p>They <em>could</em> part ways otherwise, and he could stay here. They could change their names, rearrange different disguises, and be less of a target. But, somehow that possibility scares her more than their possible trial and execution. It scares her how much she’s come to needing him to survive, just so she won’t be in this alone.</p>
<p>She doesn’t want it to end the same way it did in the jungle. She doesn’t care enough though right now to stop and rethink anything. If he’s content to hold her a little more like a high school sweetheart than a relative as she finally gets some watch-wanted shuteye, then hey, so be it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>